Heat of The Moment
by WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate
Summary: Lewis & Cleo do something in the heat of the moment. Can everyone deal with the HUGE problem their actions brought. But can their relationship grow with Charlotte in the picture? But will Charlotte still be in the picture? Especially with this new very scandalous obstacle? Life for everyone will change dramatically. Is keeping this "mistake" worth it. Drama Romance family(hint ;)
1. The Heat Is On

**This is from season 2- episode 18- the heat is on. If you wanna watch it its free online on hulu or if you already have netlix all three season are on there. this is a long chapter but I really wanted to incorporate details and towards the end you'll realize that I did change stuff around ESPECIALLY THE VERY END lol you'll see. thanks for reading :) You can skip the beginning and start reading where Cleo looks at her watch just in case you've recently seen the episode and don't want a recap..**

* * *

"Hello"

"Hi Em, wait a second Rikki's on the line too" Cleo says. "So, our anniversary!"

"Yea, a year ago tomorrow we became mermaids" Emma says.

"Feels longer" Rikki replies.

"Come on, it's the best year of our lives and you know it" Cleo says happily.

"It's definatly been the most weird" Rikki says.

Cleo rolls her eyes and smiles. "So I was thinking we should celebrate. Just the three of us"

"I love it!" Emma tells Cleo.

"Great! I'll organize everything. Leave it to me." Cleo says back to Emma

"You're not going to make us where party hats, are you?" Rikki says.

"Like I said, Leave it to me" Cleo smiles.

* * *

"Yeah! Watch it and weep Nate. You're going down." Zane hits the ball "YES! Give it up for Zane."

"Zane, could you keep the volume down, please?" Ash says.

"I can but it's just so hard not to brag when you're invincible"

"Just take your shot man" Nate says.

"So eager to get steamrolled" Zane mumbles under his breath before knocking another ball into a hole.

"How good was that." Zane announces right before he twirls the pool stick causing the juice Emma was holding behind him to spill on her.

She runs to to cool room right before Ash asks if she's ok and she replies: I'm fine.

Ash is about to go in after her but Zane stops him.

"You should apologize" Ash tells Zane

"Relax, it's a juice bar, getting splashed is an occupational hazard."

Ash tries to push through him but Zane stops him again

"Leave her be. She said she was fine."

"Zane, she's upset. Now get your hands off me"

Zane slowly backs off and Ash tries to enter the cool room but it's locked.

"Emma are you ok?"

"Im fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry. Just leave me alone" she said impatiantly.

Zane enters and quickly confronts Ash. "Who cares if she gets some juice on her. I need some change for the pool table."

"Look I'm warning you-"

"Im a customer man! I don't wanna wait because the waitress is clumsy"

Emma rolls her eyes while trying to dry her tail.

"Ok. I think it would be best of you left" Ash told Zane.

"Wha- are you kicking me out?"

"Im asking you to leave the premises"

Zane laughs "You're kicking me out!"

"Yes! Out! Now!"

* * *

"What's going on" She smiles at him.

"Tough guy Ash through me out."

"Why?"

"There was this little accident with Emma. She got wet. She made it to the cool room no harm done. I made sure she was all right and he threw me out" Zane starts walking away but notices Rikki isn't following. "You coming?"

"No, I'll catch you later." She said with her eyebrows furrowed.

Rikki walks into the cafe and grabs Emma after saying "Let's talk"

Emma and Rikki sit down at one of the tables.

"That was so close I nearly got-"

"Do you realize that Ash threw Zane out?"

"Yeah?" Emma responded. "Fair enough it was his fault"

"He told me he tried to help you"

"Help me? No way. He knew what could happen to me and he couldn't have cared less."

"That's not what he said" Rikki said accusingly

"Well, don't believe everything Zane tells you." Emma said in the same tone. "I heard what he said."

"Are you saying he's a liar"

"Let me think about that. Yes."

* * *

"Oh hey"

"Hey"

"Guess what" Cleo says. "It's our one year anniversary tomorrow"

Lewis with a confused look on his face trys to figure out what the anniversary is for.

"As mermaids" She whispers.

"Oh yeah. Congratulations." He says genuinely.

"We're going to celebrate. Just the three of us. My place…You're invited too of course" she says to him. "You have to come."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Do you need any help?"

"Sure. Come on lets tell Emma and Rikki"

Cleo and Lewis walk into the cafe and witness the verbal fight that has taken place involving her friends.

"This is so typical of you. You've always thought the worst of Zane, you've never even given him a chance."

"Oh so this is about me now"

"Maybe it is. You should be more careful in the first place"

…

"Um, what going on guys?" Cleo says gently.

"Zane was thrown out of the juice bar. Ask Emma"

"Hey, don't blame this on me. It was Zane's fault not mine."

"Whatever this is, we can sort it out right?" Cleo says hoping that this fight wouldn't affect her plans.

"And i've got some great news. Lewis has agreed to help me with our anniversary party. Isn't that great?"

Rikki and Emma trade fake smiles with each other

"If she's going I'm not" Rikki says

"Likewise" Emma added before walking off along with Rikki.

* * *

Cleo sat on the beach waiting as she heard Rikki call her name.

"Hi Cleo" Rikki said walking up to her.

"Hey Rikki." Cleo gets up and notices who's behind her. "And Zane."

"Rikki said you wanted to talk" Zane adds.

"Well yes but with just Rikki"

"We can talk in front of Zane" Rikki says defensively.

"Actually we can't because-"

"What's he doing here" Emma interrupts Cleo as she makes her way towards the group with Ash right behind her.

"What is this" Rikki looks at Cleo.

"I wanted you both to come to talk. I thought we could work things out but you weren't supposed to bring your boyfriends" Cleo said slightly agitated.

"Well Ash hasn't done anything wrong."

"And neither has Zane" Rikki smiles.

"Yes, he did. That's why I kicked him out" Ash responds.

"You are so full of it" Zane comments.

"Really, You know, I've seen your type before."

"What's that?" Zane smiles.

"Loud, desperate for attention, never have to work for anything in your life." Ash says making sure every word sunk down deep. "You're pathetic"

"Yeah" Zane nods his head "How's this" Zane pushes Ash and Ash pushes back.

"Stop it. This isn't helping" Cleo looks at both boys back and forth "Just go, both of you"

"Why does a fight between two boys have to get between us." Cleo scoffed.

"It's not my fault" Emma countered

"Oh so it's mine" Rikki said.

"See, You're doing it again." Cleo sighs. "This is our anniversary. Its supposed to be special. We're supposed to be celebrating together."

"Cleo, i don't react feel like celebrating right now" Rikki said dismissively

"I don't want to hear it." Cleo said determinedly

"Now, dad wont let me have the party at home so I was thinking mako island" Cleo look at the uncaring faces. "Come one guys. This is important. We're friends aren't we."

Their faces remained the same.

"Well, your friend" Cleo started "is asking you to come. 4 o'clock. Please" She looked at them.

"Yeah ok" Emma nodded.

"I suppose" Rikki agreed.

* * *

"I really appreciate this Lewis"

"Hey, happy to help" he said loading the radio into the boat "It's been fun. You're gonna love all this stuff. That place is going to be pumping"

"Well, thanks you've been great… Well, see you out there"

"Ok, I'll be out there at-" Before Lewis can finish he hears splash turns around and smiles.

"Lewis?" Charlotte walks down the walkway towards him. "What's all this?… Planning a party or something?"

"Oh yeah, something like that"

"You haven't forgotten about tonight have you?" Charlotte hoped he didn't. She liked spending time with him.

"Tonight?" Lewis said trying to think of words that will put her at ease. "Absolutely not." He said assuringly.

"No i'm just um, I'm just helping out a friend and i'll be back" He nods to himself.

Charlotte still isn't convince though.

"How could I forget my own plans? Who do you think I am some kind of plan…forgetting…guy?"

Charlotte smiles at that "Yeah well I- I was just checking. See you then"

"I'll be there" Lewis assured her.

* * *

Zane strut into the cafe and lean nonchalantly against a table. Ash turns around and doesn't look happy that he's there.

"You know you're not welcome here"

"Yet here I am" Zane seemed as though he was itching to make some trouble. As usual. "So what are you gonna do about it."

"Cops are only a phone call away."

He scoffed "Knock yourself out. I'll just uh, keep myself amused until they get here."

Zane grabs a pool stick and twirls it

"You know Zane, all this dancing around, waving pool cues. It's lame."

"Oh, you think?"

"It doesn't make you a better player."

"What? You think you could take me on the pool table"

"Easy" Ash said with confidence.

"Ok thought guy. Put your money where your mouth is. If I win I'm back. If I lose, i'll stay away"

"You're already banned Zane. There's nothing in that for me" Ash smiles and walks away.

"Yeah I thought so" Zane starts as Emma comes in behind him. "You're all talk. Afraid your gonna lose huh?"

Ash turns around "Okay big guy, rack em up"

"What's going on" Emma said cautiously

"Oh just a bit of friendly competition" Said Zane. "Maybe no two friendly, right?" Zane threw the pool stick across the table to Ash who watched it and said "Right."

* * *

Cleo swam into the moon pool by the underwater opening. When she raised her head. She was amazed at what she saw.

"WOW! Lewis, thanks. Looks great" Lewis walks in with his laptop and another pillow in his hand. Before setting down the pillow Cleo asks "What's the laptop for?"

"That's a surprise. We should wait until emma and Rikki get here"

"Well it looks amazing. Thanks Lewis. They're gonna love it!"

"Yeah, So when are they getting here"

"Soon" Cleo voice didn't sound too assuring though.

* * *

"Come on Ash you can do it!"

"You don't seriously think he can win do you. Come on Zane "

"No need to talk him up Rikki. He does that enough for himself"

Zane hit the ball and makes into the hole.

"Oh, who's the man?"

"You're the man" Nate confirms.

"Still feeling cocky?" Zane taunts.

"Look you've left yourself with no space. That next shot's impossible."

"Watch and learn Ash. Watch and learn"

Zane hits the ball but like Ash expected didn't make the shot.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I supposed to be impressed by that?"

"Opportunity beckons, Ash. Try not to blow it." Zane says.

Ash turn around to chalk up the end of his pool stick when Nate hits the table causing Zane ball to move. Ash turns around and sees this.

"You moved that ball." Ash states.

"I didn't touch it"

"Dude that's a penalty, that's two free shots."

"Since when? Stop making up the rules and take your shot man"

"Zane just can't help himself can he." Emma says accusingly to Rikki.

"He didn't do anything" Rikki says with a smile on her face

"Yeah right"

* * *

Cleo is pacing and checks her watch.

"What time is it?'

"Half past. What time are they meant to be getting here?" Lewis asks.

Cleo makes a face. "Awhile ago I guess" Lewis says. "Well it is getting a bit late do you think they'll be long?"

"Why? Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, I've got this thing with Charlotte"

"Oh" Cleo says surprised with a little bit of irritation.

"Sorry. I kinda made plans."

"It's alright I'll be fine"

"No I can wait."

"It's ok Lewis I'm sure you'd rather-"

"Cleo" He say interrupting her. "It's fine"

They stare at each other for a small moment. Then Cleo checks her watch again. This is ridiculous. It's like they don't even care. She's crashes down and sits on one of the pillows. Tears brim her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them come out.

"They're just a bit late Cleo. They'll come soon.'

"It doesn't matter. It's all going wrong Lewis." She accidentally let a tear slip but quickly wiped it away. "Emma and Rikki are still fighting."

"They'll sort it out soon enough" Lewis sat down beside her.

"I don't think so" Cleo turned around to face him. "I mean, Emma and Rikki always disagree about stuff and I'm always the one in the middle. But this time-"

"This time what"

"This time it's serious"

"I mean what if we were never mermaids. We would've never been friends… Maybe I just shouldn't have this party." Cleo says playing with her thumbs.

"Hey" Lewis takes her hand."You guys are great. You're the best friends ever and it's got nothing to do with you being mermaids"

"But look what happened Lewis. They won't even listen to me." Cleo doesn't notice how she holding and rubbing Lewis's hand. But he does. "Today is important to me. Its the day that my life _changed_. And they don't care"

Lewis watches her carefully.

"Ya know, I think of how my life was before the change. I was so…boring" They both smile and chuckle a bit under their breaths. "I never had confidence issues or anything like that but I did feel invisible. Well, I still feel invisible now sometimes but that's not the point…It's just that now I feel special." She takes her hand back. And look into the moon pool hoping Emma and Ricki would emerge from the water any moment now.

For a minute she kinda forgot Lewis was there with her so she turned her head and saw Lewis looking at her with eyebrows very slightly raised and scrunched together and emotion in his eyes. As soon as she saw this on his face he looked down.

"Lewis" she whispered carefully.

"I always thought you were special. Even before you became a mermaid" He raised his head and looked at her with he same emotion. Cleo wanted to cry of frustration just then but didn't want to ruin the moment. One name annoyingly rang in her ears _Charlotte Charlotte_. But the word gradually faded away as she gently touched Lewis's face and leaned in. As soon as their lips touched… Sparks.

Lewis took her waist in his hands. Cleo wrapped both of her arms around his neck and brought him closer causing her to fall on the pillows and have Lewis on top of her. They both purposfully allowed themselves to forget everything and just indulge. Their lips moved in harmony and hands advanced to their clothes in unison. He grasped her thighs and she touched his stomach. She quickly removed her top and reached for the buttons on Lewis's shirt but he hesitated and took her hand.

"Cleo, slow down." He whispered. He brought his hand to her face and kept their foreheads touching. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She brought his face to hers with both hands and kissed him deeply. She then seperated herself and got up. Cleo takes her skirt off and slips her shoes off while Lewis unbottons the rest of his shirt and takes off his pants and shoes. On his knees, he brings Cleo's body towards him with her hips in his hand. He plants kisses on her stomach and waist staying in the same spot while squeezing her ass as she held his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She pushed his head down to where she wanted it and he understood.

He placed is head to her center and used his tongue. He sucked and licked until she was very weak in the knees. He grabbed her arm and guided her back to the pillows. He continued to work on her doing the basic most simplest of motions that resulted in the most stimulation. Cleo kept pulling his head in and bucked hers hips unintentionally. After a heavenly minute or two, that felt like forever in bliss, Lewis raised his head and licked his lips. His lips made their way back to hers. Cleo stopped the kiss.

"Lewis. Do it now."

Lewis looked at her. He then put himself at her core and pushed very slowly. Cleo anticipated pain or discomfort but it never came. He was still not all the way in though and she wanted it all now. She wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer and deeper inside of her. They both released moans of fulfillment. Lewis went in and out of her. Always leaving a trail of fire within her.

"Harder Lewis" Her face was twisted with tender emotion and lust. He looked at her and followed her command. He slammed in and out of her. Beads of sweat dripping from both of their faces. Cleo lifted herself up and kissed him. She pushed him off of her leaving Lewis confused for less than a second right before she mounted him and starting to ride him. Lewis loved it. As Cleo bounced and grinded on him leaving claw marks on his back, he felt himself about to release everything.

"Cleo" He said with a strained voice and grabbed her hips.

She felt him explode inside her and felt it coat her from within.

Cleo pushed Lewis on his back and lay down on him. He engulfed her in his arms and stayed there.

"I love you Cleo"

"I love you too" She kissed him.

After 5 minutes of slightly dozing in and out of consciousness Lewis's phone started ringing. He started to get very nervous because he knew who's ringtone it was. Charlotte.

Cleo saw his face and got up to get his phone but he rushed to get it first. He was hopping on one foot trying to get his pants on and answer the phone. When he got his pants on he was finally able to answer the phone.

"Hey I know what you're going to say. I'm on my way. Yeah. Ok... See you there"

Cleo didn't know what to say. Lewis looked at her with a very guilty expression.

"That was Charlotte" He said putting on the rest of his clothes. Cleo did the same.

"Um" Lewis started off.

"You should go" Cleo said not really knowing how to feel. She thought Lewis was going to leave without a word but he embraced her first. It did make things better but her feelings were still all over the place. Overall she _thought_ she was happy though.

"Bye" Cleo said.

"Bye" He replied uncertainly.

...

It was very strange. Cleo was upset. She threw the streamer into the water. It was all for nothing. She turned on the projector and sat down on a pillow. The memories made her smile.

* * *

Rikki and Emma swam into the moon pool.

"She's not here" Rikki noted.

"We're too late" Emma said.

Rikki looked around "Wow. She really went to alot of trouble"

"We have to go find her... Hey Rikki i just wanted to say i'm really sorry"

"Me too. I can be a little bit stubborn"

"Yeah you can. I can be a little bit stubborn to at times. I'm probably worse than you"

"Yeah you are" Rikki said jokingly.

"Come on. Where do you think she'd go"

Cleo walked out of the entrance. "I'm right here"

"What about Ash and Zane"

"Ah forget them" Rikki said. "They're just boys, boy stupid competitive boys."

"We're really sorry Cleo" Emma said.

"It won't happen again" Rikki finished.

Cleo unfolded her arm and kneeled down. "Until next time."

"No next time" Emma countered

"Yeah you were right. Boyfriends are one thing but you guys are more important."Rikki told her.

Cleo looked as though she was thinking things over.

"Forgive us" Rikki said with a pouty smile.

Emma added to it. "Please"

"Maybe" Cleo smiled.

"Great. Come one. Let's get this party started" Emma said.

"Wait" Cleo turned on the music.

* * *

They all sat and watched the memories on the screen. They were happy and enjoyed each other's company as not just best friends but sisters.


	2. The Gracie Code, Part 1

**This is from season 2-episode 19-The Gracie Code, Part 1. If you wanna watch it its free online on Hulu (without signup) or if you already have netlix all three season are on there. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Cleo opens the door.

"Hi Lewis" She smiles brightly.

"Hi, have I ever told you you've got a great smile." Lewis said.

Cleo had butterflies.

"Your locket's being taken care of by a real specialist." Lewis leaned against the door way.

"So where's Charlotte?" Although Cleo has been very content... the name is always in the back of her head. "I thought you two would be hanging out."

"No, she's doing her own thing. We are still individuals ya know."

"Right"

"Actually I was thinking of heading out to Mako maybe i'll see you out there if you happen to be close by..." He said hopefully.

"Oh i'm really busy Lewis" She said very hesitantly

"Yeah um ok well I better be going but i'll see you soon" and Lewis left.

Cleo's heart was racing as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Lewis" Charlotte said. "I've been looking everywhere for you.

"Yeah I've been really busy"

"Lewis. I haven't seen you in ages. Ive really been missing you" Charlotte walked behind the computer screen and stood as Lewis packed his books in his bag. "I thought maybe we could spend some time together today?"

Lewis stood up. "Yeah um that uh sounds really good Charlotte but I just haven't any time." As Lewis said that he realized he didn't feel as guilty as he used to when it came to Charlotte.

* * *

Lewis was loading things in his boat when Max walked up. "I had a boat just like that when was young"

"Yeah?"

"Lets say you and i take a trip to Mako island."

"Mako island?" Lewis shaked his head. "No."

"Lewis I know what you're after out there. I know you want this." He patted his bag that included all the document involving mako island. "My research. All of it"

Lewis reached for the bag but Max pulled away. "Take me out to mako right now and it's all yours."

Lewis thought everything through before making a decision.

"All aboard" He said finally.

* * *

When Lewis and Max finally made it on Mako he she gazed in amazement at how familiar everything felt. He ran off into the jungle and it stopped as memories filled his head. Memories of him and Gracie. He kept going, wandering into the jungle until he started walking on Rock.

Hey be careful out there Lewis said.

Max kept walking until he fell into the hole that went straight to the Moon pool.

"Cleo." He announced as he saw her sitting by the water.

She turned around quickly. "who are you?..."

Lewis ran in.

"...And why do you know my name?" Cleo finished. She looked back and forth between Lewis and the unfamiliar man.

"Um.." Lewis started. "This is Max".

"What's going on Lewis?"

"He kind of um fell in accidentally" Lewis said.

Max walked in front of the main pool. "It hasn't changed." He said in awe.

"You know this place?" Cleo said.

"We used to come here all the time." Max said. "So what are _you_ doing here Cleo?"

"Im here to meet Lewis. We come here quite a lot."

"Really? Then how did you get here I didn't notice any boats" Max said smartly.

"A.. Friend dropped me off. I came in a few minutes before you two did."

"That's funny I didn't see you up at top anywhere" He said skeptically.

"I swam in"

"All that way. Underwater. Remarkable."

Max kneeled down in front of the moon pool. "Quite magical the water is." He looked up at her. "Don't you think?"

Max put his hand in water and splashed some at Cleo's feet. The look on her and Lewis's face was identical. Cleo jumped in the water.

"I had to know" Max excused himself.

"Sorry." Max said to Cleo.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I just needed to be sure. Please stay. I don't mean you any harm".

...

"I didn't know I could still feel this way.

"Which way?" Lewis asked.

"Excited. But you're not the first mermaid I've seen ya know."

"You knew Ms. Chaddom"

"Yes. And Gracie. They were the best of friends. I knew they were hiding something from me so I followed them. I was the first one to know their secret." Max remembers memories of when he was younger.

"Gracie was the one for me we were so happy together."

"They were happy to be mermaids?" Cleo asked.

"Sometimes, it was hardest for Gracie. I tried all I could to find out how this had happened. If not just for Gracie then the other two. She found it the most difficult. I didn't understand how hard it was for her at the time. I promised her I could help her but... She knew I had with theories."

"How did Gracie cope? How did she knew how to deal with it?" Cleo asked.

"She didn't. More and more she just wanted to be an ordinary girl again. There was nothing I can do or say to help her. I tried to show her how much I love her. I made the lockets for each girl to help her embrace what she because he. It didn't work for a long. Gracie said being around me was a reminder that she wasn't human."

Lewis watched her the whole time.

"She threw the locket into the pool."

"And that's where Emma found. Where Gracie threw it"

"it's been there undisturbed for 50 years"

"So what happened to Gracie?"... Max didn't answer. "Max what happened?"

"I lost her... I need to leave now."

"Max" Cleo called after him. "about the breakup... Was it because she was a mermaid?"

"No."

"It couldn't have you been your fault. People can do things they don't understand at the time. Until it's too late and they realize it's a mistake" Cleo looks back at Lewis thinking about him the whole time.

"I'm sorry about before Cleo. Your secret's safe with me... Please uh.. I need to leave."

* * *

"You okay?" Lewis asks.

"You and Cleo remind of Gracie and me. I can tell when two people should be together."

"It's easier for Cleo this way. She told me"

"And you believed her? Lewis I should have never let Gracie push me away. I'd hate to see the same thing happen to you" He hands Lewis the necklace. "Here. It's all fixed. Give it back to her and don't let her go."

* * *

Cleo opens the door "Hey" she smiles brightly.

"Hi. Max gave me this." He digs in the bag. "It's all his research about mermaids."

"Oh that's great!" She answers honestly.

"Oh he also gave me this. All fixed. Max did it." Lewis hands Cleo the necklace.

"Thanks Lewis! I really appreciate it…" She smiles. "So, did Max say anything after I left."

"Uh... Not much."

"Anyway I have a heap of reading to do so I should probably get going. I will see you soon."

"Yeah.. Maybe" she teased.

She watched him walk towards the door but he turned back. Lewis walked to her and embraced her. Her stomach hurt with butterflies. When he pulled away he waved and she waved back. He left with a smile on his face.


	3. The Gracie Code, Part 2

**This is from season 2-episode 20-The Gracie Code, Part 2. If you wanna watch it its free online on Hulu (without signup) or if you already have netlix all three season are on there. This was kind of filler chapter and a slight indicator to what might happen in the future. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"Charlotte recognized it was Gracie in a second" Ricki said

"She took the photo with her" Cleo said

"And you let her!" Lewis exclaimed.

"well, how can we say no" Rikki replied

"Do you think she knows about her grandmother"

"this is a really really bad" Cleo said worryingly

"Guys let's just hold on a second okay. There's no way Charlotte could possibly know anything" Lewis said

"How do you know that?" Cleo replied

"You guys kept your secret from you families. Maybe Gracie did too"

"Or maybe not" Rikki said

"Lewis find out what she knows" Emma told him

"Find out what sh-What do you me to do? Interrogate her?"

"If that's what it takes, I don't mind" Rikki said.

"I'm not going to you. You guys are just over reacting" Lewis said

"Why are you taking her side?" Emma said

"I'm not taking anyone's side"

"Yes, you are!" Rikki said "I thought you were meant to be helping us … not her"

"Lewis, you think you've got Charlotte worked out. But you have to admit. This is really weird" Cleo approached him.

"I'm sure there's just a simple explanation" Lewis said calmly

"Maybe. Maybe not. Think about it. How well do you really know Charlotte."

* * *

"Are you sure you've got time for this"

"I have to test Max's research" Lewis said.

"But Charlotte…" Cleo said uncertainly.

"Charlotte doesn't know anything"

"So she's just going to forget about the whole Gracie thing"

"Gracie kept this a secret too. She's not even curious. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Why is my door open?… And where is the old film gone?" Cleo said.

…

"I never touched anything in your room" Kim shouted

"Well stuff's missing and you're the only one who's been home"

"Well why would I want to take any of that junk anyway"

"She's got a point. Why would she take it?" Emma said

"Because she's Kim" Cleo said accusingly. "what did you do with it?"

"I already told you. It wasn't me. Someone else must have taken it" Kim smile mischievously.

"You let someone into my room?" Cleo was beyond upset and Kim anticipated.

"Maybe" Kim smiled

"You've had your fun squirt out with it" Rikki threatened.

"okay okay it was Charlotte she wanted stuff for your project"

"What project!" Cleo shouted.

"How should know?" Kim went upstairs.

"Charlotte took the film"

"Yeah but why, it's just of Max fishing isn't it?" Rikki said.

* * *

"She thinks mermaids are real" Cleo said slowly.

"Possibly yes. But come one she has no reason to suspect you guys" Lewis says.

"Apart from the fact that we had pictures of grandmother. The mermaid" Rikki says.

"Aswell as the film" Cleo added.

"Lewis you're gonna have to stop her" Emma said to him

"Yeah… that's gonna be harder than you think"

* * *

Later that night Cleo woke up from a horrible nightmare of her drowning in the moon pool at four in the morning and swollen breasts. After realizing she couldn't go back to sleep she went downstairs to the kitchen and ate ice cream.


	4. And Then There Were Four

**This is from season 2-episode 21-And Then There Were Four. If you wanna watch it its free online on Hulu (without signup) or if you already have netlix all three season are on there. This was kind of filler chapter and a slight indicator to what might happen in the future. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **I upload a chapter every Wednesday now :)**

* * *

The sound of Cleo's alarm filled her room. She woke with her heart beating out of her chest. She had another nightmare. This nightmare involved the death of all of her friends and family including Lewis. _Great_.

Cleo got up and stretched when a _very_ sick feeling went to her stomach. Her eyes widened as she put her hand over her mouth and ran to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After vomiting for a solid 5 minutes she was physically drained and had a headache. Cleo got off the floor and flushed the toilet. Maybe all of this is because she was due to start her period today. She looked at the calendar in her bathroom and saw she was right. Her underwear was dry so she figured she could put a pad on now just in case her period decided to surprise her during the day.

* * *

"There he is" Rikki said noticing Lewis approach.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lewis opened his locker.

Cleo got up and took the briefcase holding all of the mermaid research "You need to get rid of this"

"That's all of Max's research.I'm not gonna get rid of it."

"Yes, you are. Thanks to you Charlotte's already seen a mermaid. We don't want her finding out anything else."

Rikki gave him the briefcase.

"Well, it wasn't my fault she found it" He pointed out.

"No, you're right. Why don't we just burn it… Em?"

"Im okay with that" She smiled.

"Cleo?"

Cleo nodded her head in approval

"Guy guys guys. I'm only half way through it. There are highly valuable detailed documents-"

"About _mermaids_ Lewis. She can't find out about us." Cleo said.

"Theres still so much to learn."

"It's dangerous. It has to go" Emma said strictly.

"Ok ok. Why don't I just give it back to Max. It'll be safer with him that way. Ok?"

The three girls left leaving Lewis thinking about his research when all of a sudden Charlotte appeared right next to him.

"I can't stop thinking about mermaids" She said with a huge smile.

Lewis mentally groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Look, Cleo I'm really sorry about all this"

"I know" She said sympathetically. "But I have to ask. Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure I'm just… its just hard on you, on Rikki, its hard on Emma."

"No.. I mean _you_. Are _you_ ok." Cleo clarified.

"No. No, I'm not." Lewis turned around to lay himself flat on the bed rest his head on his arms. Cleo turned around and moved a little closer to him.

"You could tell me" her voice was soft and inviting.

"It's just… today with charlotte…I didn't know what to say." He looked at her.

"She _can_ be very persistent." Cleo watched him with care and caution.

"She's relentless. We almost broke up."

"Almost?"

"I don't know how long I can do this for. Keeping all this a secret. I feel like I'm lying to her… no I am I _am_ lying to her. It was never gonna work out with charlotte was it. " he looked at her. "Im such an idiot"

"Lewis" She laid down next to him touched his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a great guy." She then rubbed his back.

"Thanks. You always been easy to talk to. I miss that" Lewis said. And Cleo agreed "Yea. Me too."

"But Lewis?" She waited a moment. "You _really_ need to talk to her".

"Yea. Ok I will… See you tomorrow?" Lewis asked. She nodded and said "yea"

* * *

Emma woke up and looked at her watch. "Wake up sleepy heads. The full moon's over and nothing happened."

"For once" Rikki said sarcastically as she stretched.

"Does anyone else find that a little odd? I mean, the magic usually hits one of us."

"Hey we didn't turn in to half crazed zombies over night. I don't know about you but I'm ok with that." Rikki smiled and Emma chuckled at her comment.

Cleo got out of bed eagerly. "Well, I better get ready" She hopped to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror before saying to Rikki and Emma "Hey. Do you think I should wear my hair up or down today. Like which suits me better" Cleo shrugged a little at the end to make it look casual. Emma and Rikki share looks with each other and smiled knowingly.

"Alright" Rikki started. "What happened between you and lewis last night?" Rikki said skeptically with a mischievous smile. But Cleo shrugged it off and said"Nothing. Why?" Cleo went back into the bathroom.


	5. Trouble & Three's Company

**The beginning of this is is from season 2-episode 22-Bubble Bubble Toil and Trouble the rest is skipped to episode 24- Three's Company. If you wanna watch it its free online on Hulu (without signup) or if you already have netlix all three season are on there. This was kind of filler chapter and a slight indicator to what might happen in the future. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

My stomach has been really crampy this morning but it wasn't too bad. I woke up earlier than usual so I decided to go for a swim. Swimming has always helped. Being so free in the water. Not a care in the world. It's amazing. I let go and try my hardest to release all pent up stress and worries. I think about Lewis while I swim. After a while of swimming I near a rock but see a tail pass by it. I swim up to the rock and look over. There's Charlotte. Smiling at me. With a *tail*… You *can* throw up underwater…*Right?*

I swim as fast as I can away from it all. My only safe zone is gone. Everything I have gets taken away. By her. I'm panicking really hard. I swim with super speed to tell Emma and Rikki everything. They won't believe it.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later**_

"A party boat."

"Excellent" Rikki says

"No, no, no, no. This party boats are lame. What we should do is throw him a surprise party. He'd love that"

"Actually I think Lewis is more of a party boat kind of guy"

"Trust me, Cleo. I know Lewis better than he even knows himself. We'll go with the surprise party idea. Keep it quiet though…Ok?"

* * *

"Ok so it's all organized"

"Already?"

"K Lewis's surprise party will be at my place. Now let's talk food"

"I think we should do burgers."

Charlotte laughs a little "That's a bit boring isn't it."

"Lewis loves burgers." I say… Not only that. I was craving burgers.

"Lewis can have burgers anytime. I want this party to be a bit different. Bit more classy. Beside my mom will be catering anyway so I was just wondering if there were any particular suggestions…

"Can she do petite sized watermelon cubes topped with smoked trout mousse and a sprig of mint?" Rikki challenges

"Yeah she can do that… Now I got you guys marked down for 4pm to set up. Mark that down in your diaries and the next item on my list is music. Any ideas?"

"Sure I can whip up a playlist." Rikki offers

"Ok just run the songs by me first." Charlotte says

"Well we all know your tastes aren't exactly mainstream." Charlotte makes a face between the two other girls.

Rikki starts to get up "If you knew Lewis as well as you think you do, you'd know he likes the same bands I do."

"Actually his tastes have grown lately so…"

I was totally aware of the underlying insult within that statement but I didn't say anything. I tighten my lips and look at Rikki.

Charlotte looks between all three of the girls "What is there a problem?"

"Yeah there is a problem. You're the problem" She shoots from her chair.

"Rikki" Emma says but Rikki ignores her.

"If you want to make all of the decisions about Lewis's party fine go ahead but I want nothing to do with it or with you."

* * *

"i'm a little worried about Rikki"

"Maybe we should talk to her about it."

"If you want my advice. I've dealt with moody people like reason before. Best thing to do's ignore them. Besides lets keep our eye on the ball here. This party is for Lewis."

"You're right it's not-"

"Hey there"

"Hey" I say back to him

"I'm a just wondering if anyone's free tmmarow." Lewis say

"oh yeah actually thats what i've been meaning to talk to you about." Charlotte jumps in.

"You have?"

"Mmm mhm" Charlotte agrees.

"To be honest i was starting to worry-"

"Well I had to clean the pool tomorrow… Will you be my handy man?" She says with a smile.

"It has to be done tommaorw" Lewis looked stuck

"Yeah I promised. Can't really do it by myself can I?"

"Of course I wouldn't let you do that… It's fine ill do it"

"Great. I'll call you"

* * *

After seeing that Charlotte invited everyone but Lewis's actual friends I heard Charlotte say to hide and that Lewis was coming. Everyone got into their hiding places and as soon as Lewis walked out…

"Surprise!" As soon as I saw him I gave him a big tight hug. Suddenly Charlotte took him away to meet her friends. No surprise there.

Lewis looked so uncomfortable meeting everyone for the first time. I felt bad for him. Later on Lewis was alone at a table right after a guy he was talking to abruptly left mid conversation to answer his phone. Me, Emma, and Ash walked up to him while I held his present behind my back.

"Happy Birthday man." Ash said as he took Lewis's hand.

"Thank you." Lewis said kindly "So glad you guys are here um where Rikki?"

Emma pitched in "She got tied up."

"I have something for you" I pulled the bag from behind my back. "This is for you"

"No way!. Is that a Piskhitter 3000." Lewis said unbelievably

"It sure is"

"How did you find it. I've been looking everywhere for one of these" He looked again into the bag.

"I have my ways. Anyway happy birthday Lewis." I smile and give Lewis a kiss on the cheek. As I do Charlotte comes into the picture.

"Uh Lewis there's some more people I want you to meet…Come on" Charlotte starts walking off me and Emma behind her.

"uh Cleo can you give me a hand and get some more chairs out of the pool room please. They're right by the door you can't miss it."

Me and Emma walk down the step to the pool room "Charlotte can't take me spending time with Lewis for one minute."

"We are here to help come on i'll give you a hand with the chairs" Me and Emma walk into the room and here the door close behind us. Then we both hear a strange noise coming from above us. Suddenly water sprays from the pipes and we transform and fall on the floor hard with out tails.

"Charlotte!" I say with anger

* * *

After Rikki comes and saves us she's tell s about her plan. I guess Lewis heard the music from the boat and he walks to it. Me and the girl walk up the steps pass Charlotte but me and Emma stop

"We know what you did and were not going to forget it

"Oh i don't know what you're talking about"

"I think you do" I say

"just so you know you're on you on from now on." Emma says.

Me and Emma walk onto the party boat to have fun.


	6. Sea Change

**This season 2-episode 25-Sea Change. If you wanna watch it its free online on Hulu (without signup) or if you already have netlix all three season are on there. the last chapters were dragging and I had to get to the point. I have 2 other chapter after this ready to upload. I was going to wait to upload this but ...Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Also please review and leave ideas and suggestions for me to take into consideration.**

* * *

"Cleo!" Cleo's dad calls.

Cleo comes into view and opens the fridge.

"I told you to do the dishes. Last night."

"I'm sorry dad. I'll get around to it." She says hoping he'll let this pass.

"Get around to it?"

"I slept in and I'm getting late for school. Im meant to be meeting Rikki and Emma" Cleo walk out to the door but stops when she see's Kim.

"What's going on? The dishes aren't done and dad's going crazy."

"I'm not your slave."

"Of course not. I _pay_ you"

"Yeah but I can't be bothered anymore. Sorry, I quit."

* * *

Cleo returns from school to be greeted to her father.

"You're home. Good. The dishes."

"Oh right sure can i just go change first"

"Cleo we share the chores in this house. You should've done them this morning when I asked."

"Sorry. Look I'll do them soon."

"Now Cleo!"

"Ok, I'm just getting changed first!"

Cleo goes upstairs into her bedroom. As soon as she closes the door she puts her phone to her ear.

"Lewis." Cleo says

"Cleo." He responds. "Look um I can't really talk."

"You've been avoiding me all day at school. Are you ignoring me?"

"Well, the thing is Charlottes uncomfortable with me talking to you."

"What?" Cleo says surprisingly

"I know I know. It's only temporary"

"Is that what you want or Charlotte?"

"It complicated. I gotta go bye bye."

Cleo goes downstairs about to walk out the door when her father stops her.

"Where do you think you're going? The dishes? You say you're getting changed. Then you don't, Now you're sneaking off. What's going on?"

"Kim, can we talk a minute."

"No. These dishes are your responsibility do them."

"Where are the gloves?" Cleo asked innocently

"You don't need gloves just do them. Neither one of us are going anywhere until you do them"

Cleo turns on the faucet and stares at the water. She feels so trapped. There is no other option. She freaks out and runs out of the house.

* * *

Cleo is walking along side the boats near the Juice Cafe when she sees Charlotte. She rolls her eyes annoyedly and tries to walk faster.

"Well, look who it is." Charlotte starts.

"Did you tell Lewis not to talk to me?"

"Course not if lewis isn't talking to you it must be because he's outgrown you. You know Lewis. He's too nice to say it to your face. So i'll say it for him. The only reason why he ever helped you is because he felt sorry for you."

"I don't believe you"

"Don't you get? Lewis doesn't even want to know you anymore."

Charlotte looks at the water fountain with an evil smirk and lunges a water at Cleo. Cleo looks at her incredulously and easily blocks the water and reflects it on Charlotte but Charlotte does the same. They battle over dominance with the orb of water going back and forth between themselves.

"Did you really think you can beat me?"

Charlotte over powers her and Cleo drops to the ground with orb of water splashing into the ocean behind her.

"Look at you. You call yourself a mermaid, your pathetic" Charlotte approaches Cleo with arrogance and tears the necklace from Cleo's neck. "You don't deserve this. It's my grandmothers."

Charlotte walked away. Leaving Cleo broken, confused and lost with her knees pulled to her chest.

* * *

"All fixed. I don't get it. Cleo just gave you this"

"Mmm. I was surprised too."

"That locket is very important to Cleo."

"I guess she just realized it was more important to me."

Cleo walk into the cafe and her eyes fall onto the red head that just attacked her.

"Here why don't you put it on me".

Lewis does.

"Don't you think it suits me." Charlotte then leans in to kiss him. Cleo sees all of this and Charlotte menacingly smiles at her.

Cleo runs out of the cafe and to the beach. Sitting there on the sand she battles with herself a moment and makes another attempt of reaching out to the only one she cares about. She dials the number and waits. But she doesn't wait long because whoever was on the other side of the phone hit decline and there was his voicemail ringing in her ears.

"Hey you've called Lewis. Please leave me a message." _Beep_

"Lewis" Her voice was heavy with emotion. "You really let me down. I always thought you were on my side and I was on yours. I thought deep down that you… um… still cared for me. I guess I was wrong."

She stood up and went into the ocean and swam. With no particular place in mind she swam and swam searching for a permanent escape with her mistake.

* * *

"Hello?" Emma answered after a study session with Rikki at her house. "Oh hi Mr. Satori…Here? Cleo's not here. No, she's not with Rikki either Rikki's with me. Okay then. I'll make a few calls and let you know if we find anything." Emma hung up and got off of the bed.

"What's going on?"

"It's Cleo. She's missing."

* * *

"I thought it was Cleo."

"She's not back?"

"No"

"We've looked everywhere and asked everyone we know. No one has seen her."

"She's never stayed out this long. I've called Lewis he's not answering."

"I wouldn't exactly rely on lewis we're not on speaking terms."

"She didn't say anything to you? I know she tells you two everything." They both shake their heads. "I'm calling the police."

* * *

Emma and Rikki were searching the ocean for Cleo. Of course they didn't find her. It's hard looking for someone who doesn't want to be found. It's been a whole day later but the police still can't do anything until it's been 48 hours. After looking a second time in the ocean Rikki and Emma came to the conclusion and decided they needed a specific person to help them out. Even if they weren't on "speaking terms".

* * *

After lewis found his phone in Charlotte's bag and heard Cleo's voicemail Emma and Rikki came in the Cafe to look for him when he was on his way out.

"It's Cleo. She's missing"

* * *

Cleo was calm and free and she was gliding through the water. But suddenly she sees a big predator stalking its territory around her. She quickly hides from the shark as it did rounds around the area. Instinct made her clutch her stomach in fear. She kept hiding out sinking deeper and deeper into the rocks surrounding her for what felt like an hour when the shark mysteriously swam away. Cleo looks ahead of her and shockingly see Lewis swim towards her. She looks around to make sure there are no sharks around.

Then Lewis stretches out his hand. She looks at it and ponders. She still wanted the freedom she came into the water searching for. Going back home was a simple task but she couldn't make a choice. She didn't want to make a choice. Logically she knew she couldn't stay out here. She needed to eat and sleep and after a year she still didn't know how long she can hold her breath underwater for. Then she thought of the reason she came out here. Charlotte, Lewis, life. Most of all, her mistake. She thought deep about her mistake. Then she thought of Lewis. If you were able to see tears underwater you'd see them definitely stream down her face. She moved her hand and put it on her stomach and looked at Lewis. After 10 seconds Lewis's eyebrows furrowed then his eyes bulged. He put his hand over hers and looked at her. He took that hand and guided her out of the rocks she hid in and to safety.

On the shore they sat together.

"Why did you come after me Lewis?"

"Why do you think?" He answered back. "I made a big mistake. I never should've agreed to not seeing you. You mean everything to me."

Cleo's head perked up "What about Charlotte?"

"Broke up with her. We broke up. It was never going to work"

"No?" She questioned.

"No"

"Took you long enough to realize"

"Sometimes I'm a little slow. I realize that you were right. In your message I let you down. I am so sorry and I never want to do that again. It's just us, you and me."

"You mean as friends?"

"I mean as a lot more than friends."

They leaned in and kissed. The shocking feel of their lips moving in harmony sent tingles throughout their body. When they parted they smiled at each other.

* * *

"If Cleo is still missing after the 48 hours are passed the police will need photos." Emma says into the silence.

Dan gets up and picks up a picture of Cleo when the door opens.

"Cleo!"

"Hey everyone. I'm sorry for running away dad." Cleo said full of regret.

"Your safe?"

"Yes, I'm safe. You can thank Lewis for that"

"Thank you so much Lewis."

"It's my pleasure."

"Cleo, are you alright?" Emma asks

"Yeah i'm fine now."

"Aww you had us going crazy" Rikki hugged her.

"I know I'm sorry to upset you" Cleo said.

"We're sorry too. We should've been there for you" Emma put her arms around Cleo. "Lewis I don't know how you did it but you're a hero."

"Uh I'm not a yeah actually I am a hero" Lewis says.

"Cleo I don't say this often enough but if you ever need to tell me anything anytime."

"Yes dad"

"I mean it"

"I understand dad" She smiled brightly and went to take Lewis's hand. Emma and Rikki saw this and smiled blushingly at each other. Cleo held him closer to her and he gently pulled her in front of him and put his arm around her waist.


	7. Unfathomable

**Episode 26- Unfathomable. I wanted so badly to move things along. the only important chapter here was the first one the 5th and this one I guess maybe idk. Enjoy ! lol**

* * *

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"You could come with me you know." Lewis takes Cleo's hand.

"I know but I promised the girls."

"Yeah I understand. But i'll miss you."

"You're only going for an hour." Cleo smiled at him and Lewis grinned back. They both leaned in for a kiss.

"Aww do you really have to do that in public?" Rikki interrupted.

"Uh yes. In fact we do." Lewis said.

"We've got to get a move on. We've got plenty to do before the full moon." Emma reminded.

"Be extra thorough. I've got a theory it's going to be a special one tonight." He warned.

"We can handle anything the full moon throws at us." Rikki said to Lewis.

"Bye Lewis." Emma said walking away with Rikki following next to her. They looked back to see Cleo still there but kissing Lewis.

"Oh please!" Rikki went up to Cleo and took her away form Lewis. Cleo looked back and waved cutely at him.

…

"I thought we were going to your place" Cleo said

"We are. Doesn't mean we can't go to the juice fest: Emma replied.

"And chat up a certain guy behind the counter?" Rikki said sarcastically.

The girl continued to walk to the door of the cafe until the saw Charlotte sitting miserably reading a magazine at one of the tables.

Cleo turned in front of them and directed their attention to her "Uh, guys."

"Do you think we should warn her about the full moon tonight?" Emma asked them responsibly. "She hasn't experienced one yet."

"Nope. Let her learn the hard way." Rikki said.

"And let her reveal our secret to the world?" Emma made a point.

"Alright but I'm not doing it." Rikki looked at her.

"Don't look at me. She hates me now that I'm back with Lewis." Cleo said.

"Well, we'll do it together. Come on." Emma made her way to Charlotte. Charlotte saw them approaching so she quickly put down what she was reading and got up form the table to walk away.

"Hey Charlotte. Um, we thought that we better remind you about the full moon tonight. You need to stay indoors and whatever you do don't look at the full moon."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"We're trying to make sure that your ready" Rikki said.

"Well I don't need your advice. I'm more mermaid than all three of you put together." Charlotte said with attitude. The girls looked at each other in shock. Then suddenly Charlotte uses her powers to cast the girl into the air. She dropped them to the ground right as Ash came outside.

"We were only trying to want you." Cleo said.

"And I'm just returning the favor. Consider yourselves warned." Charlotte walked off.

"I knew that was a bad idea." Rikki said getting up and Ash ran to Emma's side. "Are you alright? What happened?"

* * *

"I can't believe she did that" Lewis said with surprise.

"Yeah we have the bruises to prove it" Rikki said to him.

Lewis went up to Cleo "Are you _alright_?" He looked to her stomach.

"Yeah, i'll be ok. I'm just a little bit sore." Cleo said rubbing her shoulder with an annoyed, gloomy facial expression.

"Let me have a look." Lewis said taking her body into his hands.

"In case you were wondering we did survive too." Rikki said with edge. "No thanks to you"

"It wasn't Lewis's fault."

"No it wasn't. It was his psycho ex girlfriend." She walked away.

* * *

"Lewis is going to Mako Island with Charlotte. We've got to go after her" Cleo said anxiously.

"Cleo. Its a full moon out there. We can't go anywhere." Rikki said.

"Charlotte's out there too, she's affected by the full moon anything could happen."

"And if we turn up moon struck anything can happen to us." Rikki replied.

"Rikki's right. Lewis doesn't want us to go out there. We just have to trust him." Emma said.

* * *

Cleo speeds to the island leaving the girls behind without knowing she left. She swims into the moon pool and is met by Lewis and Charlotte.

"Cleo, you shouldn't be here. Get out. Go.'"

"He's right" Charlotte taunts.

"Go"

"Not without you Lewis."

"I knew that if you came here she'd follow you." Charlotte said behind him. "You're so predictable."

Lewis got up "You knew she'd come? You used me as bait"

"Oh Lewis" Charlotte shakes her head. "I'm smart. Unlike your little friend here. I've known why you wanted to get me into the moon pool all along."

"I don't know what you mean." Lewis denies.

"What's she talking about?"

"Tell her why tonight's so special Lewis. Tell her."

"Any mermaid in that pool when the full moon passes over tonight loses her powers. Forever."

"So how did you find out?'

"That's how my grandma lost her powers. Tonight is the first night in 50 years that all the planets have aligned with the moon. And when you warned me about the strength of this full moon, it all made sense."

Then the moon pool started to bubble. Cleo saw that it wasn't of the moon's power and realized what was happening. She signaled Lewis to distract Charlotte.

"So this is all about me." Lewis said walking to the opposite side of the pool. "Well I can tell you now it won't change anything."

"She's not worthy of her powers!"

"Yes she is! She is more than worthy. Just like how I know you can be if you just let your real self through. Charlotte, we can still be friends. Okay? We can still be close friends but not if you do this."

"Lewis I-" She got distracted when Lewis adverted his gaze to the moon pool. She turned to see what was going on and pushed Lewis to the ground after realizing Cleo wasn't there and the moon pool was expelling lots of smoke.

"What's happening?" Charlotte said. "Where is she!"

Cleo walked out of the smoke and behind her was Emma and Rikki.

"Don't get all steamed up." Rikki teased.

"We're here to cool you down." Emma continued. Cleo took an orb of water and Emma freezes it. Then Cleo threw it at Charlotte but she deflected it. Charlotte threw it back so hard it went pass them and exploded in chunks of ices from hitting the volcanic wall behind them.

"Did you really think you could beat me" Charlotte made three water snakes emit from the pool and sent them to the girls. When each girl used their power on the snakes it deformed them and each one scurried back to the pool only to rise again but stronger. The three snakes came up and cornered the three girls to the edge of the moon pool.

"It's time" Charlotte said. She moved her snakes and made them hiss.

"Don't mess with magic Charlotte. It can get out of control." Lewis said. All three of the girls got the hint and started to use their powers again.

"Who wants to be the first to lose their tail… How about I choose. Cleo" Charlotte said evilly. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo had their hands up as they changed the weather around the island. Charlotte heard the thunder and started to get anxious.

"Whats going on?"

Rikki caused lighting to hit one of Charlotte's snakes causing Charlotte to get scared and lose control. All three girls changed their direction and looked at Charlotte. They all lifted Charlotte above the water and the full moon came at the opening of the volcano. Charlotte looks at them with fright as they let go and she fall into the pool and the power of the moon works its magic. She swims up the surface and floats.

"Nice legs" Rikki teases.

* * *

"Haven't seen you for a while" Charlotte approached gently.

"The fish have been biting."

"It's weird the way ting work out."

"Yeah." Lewis thought of Cleo

"I guess I wasn't really cut out for being a mermaid. Just like my grandmother."

Lewis didn't answer. "You know, all I ever wanted was for you to care for me." Charlotte looked at him.

"I did. But-"

"You cared for Cleo more."

"I can't help it. Charlotte it's just the way things are."

"Well if you change your mind, look me up. Won't you?… Better get going."

"Charlotte." Lewis call after her. "There is one other thing." Charlotte touches the necklace around her neck.

…

"It feels good to have it back." Cleo said as Lewis fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Where it belongs." Emma finished.

"Do you think we can trust her to keep quiet?" Rikki looked at her

"Yeah." Lewis said. "She gave me her word.

"This is getting close to the worst kept secret of all time." Rikki said with humor.

"And you know what? It's about to become a little less secret." Emma looked between her friends. Then walked to Ash.

"You've got a minute?" She asked Ash.


End file.
